


A Promise Kept

by FriskDreemurr314



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskDreemurr314/pseuds/FriskDreemurr314
Summary: All things have to end eventually, no matter how much one wishes to continue or what business is left unfinished. Reset after reset, it couldn't keep going forever, even if Frisk wanted to save everyone. The cycle had to be broken. And so, a promise was made, a promise that would be kept...





	1. Chapter One: The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> With all the drama aside, this will be a female Frisk Fanfic, so you have been warned...

Just a fair warning/ introduction to this story. I am writing what I want because I thought this was a good idea, and because after looking for things to satisfy my wants for an Undertale after-story, I never found anything that suited my needs/wants. If I ask for suggestions, then please, by all means, go ahead and say what you would like to see. If I do not, I will not hate you or refuse to respond to that or future reviews, just don't be disappointed if I don't do anything with what you said. The one other important thing I can remember at the moment is that this is not, and never will be, a "lemon". I don't dislike people for writing or enjoying stories of that nature; I just don't personally enjoy them myself at all and I avoid them. Now, with this long intro out of the way (sorry if this bothers you, I just wanted to say what I thought needed to be said), let the story begin…  
________________________________________  
Frisk

She waved to her friends for what seemed like – and what may very well be – the millionth time as Frisk walked away from the broken barrier. She did not rush towards her goal; savoring every moment of the long walk, stopping with a smile to read the texts sent by Toriel and Sans, talk with the monsters she had met (including one, very specific, totally normal talking snowman), or simply to gaze at the sights along the way. It still made her laugh to think of how little among the monsters knew that she was the human – or even a human for that matter – who had participated in freeing them from their centuries old prison. As she neared the entrance to the Underground in the Ruins, ideas came into Frisk's mind. "What if I called everyone here to make him see that they would accept him?" or "I'm sure I can talk him out of his stubbornness" were among the ones that came the most clearly.

"Maybe with just one more rese-"

She cut herself off there before finishing the sentence. "No. There will be no more resets. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it." Beyond Frisk's promise, she knew Sans was probably there as well, to make sure she didn't get caught up in the spur of the moment, and do something rash. Frisk stopped just before the doorway to collect her thoughts. "This is it."  
With that phrase hanging in the back of her head, Frisk took a deep breath, and walked in.

Sans

Sans knew that Frisk would keep the promise she made to him in the Judgment Hall before meeting Asgore. Yet he still followed her back to the Entrance. "Just in case." He decided to give the two some privacy as they talked, like he always had. Except for the one time, but he had to know what happened by those flowers. There were times to watch, times to wait, and times to act. This was time for neither the former nor the latter, so he settled for waiting. He used this time to think about the past, and the future. All things considered, he was actually glad that he was the only one to share the burden of his memories. "Frisk doesn't know as much as she thinks. Good thing too. Those memories would tear her apart." Funny, tear was a great word for puns. Not only was it two words in and of itself, but it could be used in larger words, like terrible, for example. Although, he had already pulled that pun on Papyrus on more than one occasion. "Man, I should write a book. I could call it Of Paper and Puns. It would be tear-ible." Sans chuckled quietly to himself at that joke.

After a few minutes of silence and concentration (concentrating focused mainly on coming up with new puns), the kiddo finally came out of the room, same state as always. Tiny rivers seemed to leak from Frisk's eyes while she tried to keep calm. After all, the poor child was only nine, and even though she'd been through this countless times over, it wasn't easy for her to let go. Who knows, maybe she hasn't let go. Sans figured a hug would be appreciated, and spread his arms out. The force of impact knocked him off his feet, but luckily for the two of them, levitation was one of his specialties. After a minute or so of comforting the sobbing girl, he gently floated them to the ground.

"Geez kid, I don't think this sweater will ever quite be the same."

"Sorry Sans, it's just…"

"It's alright, I get how you feel. You tried your best, but some things just can't change."

Frisk

Once the sniffling calmed a bit, Sans asked Frisk if she would like to take a "shortcut" back to meet up with the others.  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" That one phrase had haunted Frisk for a long time, ever since the first time she had managed to get this far. She didn't think it would ever stop haunting her either. "It's something I am going to have to live with, until either I can fix this, or…" Frisk decided not to finish that train of thought.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'd rather walk. Take some time to really calm down and organize my head a bit."

"Oh, ok. Mind if I join you?"

"Not one bit."

Most of the walk back to the exit was passed in silence, simply taking comfort in the presence of another individual who understood things. When the pair did talk, it was of Hopes – and yes, Dreams too – for the future.

"How are we gonna live up there? Are we gonna build a town for ourselves, or move in with the humans?"

"I like the town idea, I think humanity may need some time to get used to monsters reappearing. Hopefully I do a good job as ambassador."

"I'm sure you will."

"You think Papyrus will ever be able to cook a proper plate of edible food?"

"If I know my brother, and think i do, he'll be far too DETERMINED to stop trying until he either does, or we find some new hobby to distract him with."

"Let's hope we can find someone other than Undyne to teach him then."

"Agreed."

Eventually, Frisk and Sans re-joined everyone else, prepared to leave the Underground forever. There was so much excitement over this whole "leaving" concept that everyone just kinda stood there and talked about it for a bit before they finally took their first steps in a long time out into the great, big world above.

Maybe, just maybe, if Frisk didn't dwell on the past too much, she would find something better to do. Or at least something to take her mind off the one thing she never could do...  
________________________________________  
I am so nervous about putting this out here, I almost don't want to. If anyone sees this and decides it may be worth investing a bit of time in, please comment/review with what i can do to improve my writing. Don't go easy, I can take a bit of constructive criticism.

~ Frisk Dreemurr

PS: This story is not self-insertion into the UT world, the reason I signed under that name is 'cause it's my social media name (steam/skype/gmail/etc.), so please don't hate me =^.^=

PPS: I came here from fanfiction.net, so if I'm using the site wrong, or something isn't right, please help me out. I have no clue what I'm doing.


	2. Chapter Two: A "New" Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This site is sooooooo different from fanfiction. I can't even tell if any has read this. That, of course, may just be a result of my inherent lack of common sense/inability to see things placed a foot from my face. Whatever the reason is, I thank any and all of you who did come by and read this. Normally I would thank people who "followed"/"added my story to their favorites list", but I don't even know if this site has that so...  
> Yeah, that's about it, enjoy!

This was it. The dawn of a new age. One of peace, or of war? Only the future holds our answers, but our SOULs hold our hopes…

Sans

The sun was beautiful, perhaps made more so purely by how real it truly felt this time. No more worries of it all ending right there. Fears of waking up back in his room underground were lost as Sans marveled at this view, same as the first time he'd seen it. "There goes Pap, same as always. Guess I better go catch up to him." Everyone but Frisk sighed when he turned back towards the broken barrier after announcing he would talk to Papyrus. "Maybe I will let Undyne be the one to tell him why he can't go running into the nearest settlement, yelling to the humans about being friends." Nevertheless, he still teleported to his approximation of how far Papyrus would get before Undyne caught up. Yet, instead of waiting there, Sans decided to look around. It didn't take him long to find the clearing he so distinctly remembered setting up in before. He figured there was some time before everyone reached the bottom of the mountain. "Time for a short nap it seems. Hmmm, that makes me wonder. Does Napsta ever actually sleep, or just fake it all the time?" Most people called Napstablook by Napsta, simply because it was easier to say, and he didn't mind. Sans on the other hand, just didn't like the fact that (all puniness aside) STAB was a key word in Napsta's name. Sans, thinking about his query, eventually fell into his standard shallow sleep. Not so shallow that there's no actual rest involved, but not deep enough for his nightmares to take hold.

Maybe three quarters of an hour or so later, Sans awoke to the sounds of a large group of people a little ways off. "I suppose that's about it for rest today, time to show everyone what I've 'discovered'." He moved back into the woods, making his way towards the path he would meet up with everyone else at. Upon his arrival, Papyrus stomped his way towards him, looking "just a little" peeved. "This is new. What did I do differently?"

"SANS! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Napping."

"Now?! Where?! You've been gone almost an hour!"

"Yes, yes I have."

"No one knew where you were! You could have gotten lost. Frisk told me that humans may attack us if they see us. What would you have done if you ran into some?"

At that moment, a child wearing a blue shirt with pink stripes came into view, face contorted in a miserable failure at an attempt to hide a smile. "That little… so I HADN'T done anything different, I just forgot there was another who might change things up." In reality, Sans wasn't really upset, it was actually kind of funny. And he didn't mind these moments that proved to him that there are people who cared.

"I woulda been fine. Besides, if worst came to worst, I could just wow them with my SANSational jokes" *wink*

"…"

*wink*

"Of all the most idiotic, lazy, hare-brained, thick-skul-"*Papyrus' eyes open wide as he clamps his jaw shut, refusing to finish his sentence*

*begins laughing* "Go on, thick what?" *still laughing*

"THICK. SKULLED."

"See Pap? It runs in the family! You have the same magical gift I do."

"Turning SOULs blue?"

"Better. Puns."

Frisk

It was all Frisk could do to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter as Papyrus stalked back towards Undyne and Alphys, while Sans gave her a look that seemed to say "we're going to have a nice long chat about this later". Toriel happened to look over at her newly adopted daughter to see her almost doubled over from holding in the sure to be violent outburst of merriment.

"Is everything alright my child?"

*holds up her finger to signal that she needed a moment, and takes a few deep breaths before responding*"Phew… yes, couldn't be better."

It was then that Sans began to walk up towards Asgore, probably to tell him of the large open area that would be a great place to get started with life on the surface. The first time the timeline had progressed this far, the clearing had been discovered when Sans teleported off to head off Papyrus, but guessed a little too far off and materialized directly in the center of the expanse of land to the east.

"Frisk?"

"Yes Mom?"

*looks at Frisk with an almost confused expression*"I'm still going to have to take a bit to get used to the whole 'Mom' thing. It has been a while…"*appears to get lost in thought, with a sad look in her eyes*

*semi-quietly, to bring Toriel back to the world*"So… what was your question?"

"Oh, yes. It took you very little consideration in deciding whether to stay with us monsters, or look for anything you may have had before you fell. How were you so quick in your choice?"

*Frisk knew that honesty is a great policy, but sometimes it's not the best for people involved*"I never really had a family. If there was nothing for me to think about, then it shouldn't have taken long at all."  
Which wasn't really a lie, all things considered. Frisk had no family she wished to see; more than that though, she had already gone the route of leaving her newfound family, and seeking her old ones, just from pure curiosity. Things didn't turn out well, any of the few times she tried.

"Well, you have made your decision, and I will be more than happy to have you as my daughter, my child." *laughs a bit about how silly the last part sounded*

*looks at Toriel and smiles brightly*

It was then that Asgore had decided to make good use of the land that Sans had pointed out. He announced this revelation to the monsters in his somehow booming yet soft at the same time voice used for giving speeches to crowds.

"Monsters… and Frisk."*waves back at Frisk as she waves to him*"It appears that there is a nice area of open ground we can use to get started on our settlement. As of now, it being late day, we will use the supplies and such that were brought to pitch tents for the night. Tomorrow, we will begin the real work of getting a more permanent Home set up for us all."

The monsters began to murmur comments of agreement. For all his bad naming habits, Asgore did make a pretty great leader.

"Well, let's get starte-"

The monster king was cut short by a loud sound, sounding almost like something was hacking away at something high in the air. Frisk and Sans, having the memories of these same events from previous timelines, were calm. The same could not be said of the other monsters. A feeling of unease and worry worked its way through all of them. When the origin of the noise was finally found, the monsters looked up in awe…

Helicopters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst chapter I've made, so bear with it. I promise it will (probably) get better from here. With that in mind, next chapter will be posted Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday next week. Really just when I remember to post it =^.^=. Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!
> 
> ~ Frisk Dreemurr
> 
> PS: OK, so I just realized that this site has no bold or italics. That kinda messes things up. Some of the talking is supposed to be in a character's head, and not out loud. I signified this in fanfiction with italics. But since, as far as I know, this site doesn't have italics, you're going to have to keep what I said in mind. If something doesn't seem like the person would be saying it out loud, it's probably them thinking. I'll try to come up with a way to fix this issue in future chapters, sorry.


End file.
